


Dial

by SerpentineJ



Series: Fluffy AU Amorra Key Word Oneshots [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/M, SUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2)	Dial – Noatak’s a college student who just got a pretty girl’s number. Tarrlok’s eager to help (or perhaps just tired of his brother’s indecisiveness).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dial

Tarrlok huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms and glaring at his brother, Noatak.

“Are you ever going to call her?” the Political Science major tapped his foot, tired of waiting for his brother and watching him stare at the ink-marred napkin in his hand. “You know, the fact that she gave you her number means she’s interested.”

“I know…” Noatak groaned, fiddling with the corner of the paper. “But isn’t there some kind of rule about waiting to call a girl? I don’t want to screw anything up, and I don’t know if she’s looking for something long-term or a one off…”

Tarrlok sighed. “You’re overthinking things. If you like her, call her, and go from there and stop wasting my time. I’ve got a big Political Science test tomorrow, and I need to study! It’s been a day, and you’ve been fretting and brooding and I can’t take this!” He jumped off the couch and, snatching Noatak’s phone and the napkin in his hand, began to dial the digits.

Noatak leapt up and began to chase his brother around the apartment they shared. “Tarrlok, don’t you DARE… If you call that number, I swear...”

Suddenly, Tarrlok stopped running and tossed the phone to his brother. “There! It’s ringing. Good luck!”

Catching the phone, Noatak proceeded to yell. “TARRLOK! I told you, I was gonna wait!”

He scoffed. “Man, if I hadn’t done it, you NEVER would have. You’ve been so nervous since you met her at that waterbending convention. She’s CLEARLY interested, so talk to her!”

His brother growled. “Look, Tarrlok, I actually really like her! She’s nice and cool and funny and I don’t want to screw this up!”

A chuckle sounded from the phone in Noatak’s hand.

The brothers froze, one in apprehension, the other in fear.

“Tarrlok, I will kill you.” Noatak hissed before bringing the cell phone to his ear. “H-hey, Korra! How’ve you been? How much did you hear?”

He could tell she was grinning. “Enough to know that if I invite you to have dinner at 8:00 tonight at Narook’s, you hopefully won’t shoot me down.”

Tarrlok pumped his fist and gave his older brother the thumbs up.


End file.
